


Les Shingeki no Miserables

by I_am_a_Warrior



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Feels!, Gen, Les Miserables musical - Freeform, Musical, Parody, prepare to sing, pretty much every character in AoT/Shingeki no Kyojin, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform, sort of characters in Les Mis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_Warrior/pseuds/I_am_a_Warrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was listening to the Les Mis soundtrack (mainly Empty chairs and Empty Tables, and Can you hear the people sing) and I  thought about how Levi (thanks to some spoilers that I read...grrr) reminds me SO much of Jean Valjean and well, this parody came to life. </p><p>I am not responsible for any Feels Attacks you may have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les Shingeki no Miserables

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using the musical script for the lyrics. Feel free to look up the songs.

The sun was hot, scorching the men who worked in the heat of the day. Now the men that worked were not farmers, or merchants. No, these men weren't even free. They were criminals; convicts, sentenced to work in the Shinganshina District Prison chain gang for twenty years. The prison was located in the Maria Province, and it was heavily guarded by several members of the Military Police and some members of the Garrison.

   The convicts swung their hammers and their pick-axes at the rocks, making rubble to later be made into brick, but never once looking up to meet the eyes of the guards.

_"Uh huh, uh huh, uh huh,_

_Uh huh, uh huh, uh huh,_

_"Look down, look down, don't look 'em in the eye._

_Look down, look down, you're here until you die."_

_"The sun is strong. It's hot as Hell below!"_ One of the convicts cried.

 _"Look down, look down, there's twenty years to go."_ The gang replied.

 _"I've done no wrong! Sweet Jesus, hear my prayer!"_ Another grieved.

_"Look down, look down. Sweet Jesus doesn't care."_

_"I know she'll wait. I know that she'll be true!"_ Someone piped.

 _"Look down, look down. They've all forgotten you."_ Reminded the chain gang.

One of the convicts stood up and yelled, _"When I get free, you won't see me, here for dust!"_

   A Military Policeman who was patrolling near this man, came up behind him and kicked him back down to the ground. "Be quiet! Back to work!" He hissed.

 _"Look down, look down. Don't look 'em in the eye."_ scolded the convicts.

 _"How long, O Lord, before you let me die?"_ Lamented one of them.

_"Look down, look down. You'll always be a slave. Look down, look down. You're standing in your grave."_

   Around this time, a high ranking officer of the Military Police came up to the convicts. He was a haughty man -- anyone could tell just by the way he carried himself -- who had black hair, small, dark eyes, and sported a bolo tie. _"Now bring me prisoner Two-four-six-O-one."_ said prisoner stood up and walked over. _"Your time is up and your parole's begun. You know what that means."_

 _"Yes, it means I'm free."_ said the prisoner, his steel grey eyes piercing up at the MP.

    _"No! It means you get your yellow ticket-of-leave. You are a thief!"_

 _"I stole a loaf of bread!"_ His raven black hair sticking to his forehead as the sweat dried.

    _"You robbed a house!"_ Countered the MP.

   _"I broke a window pane!"_ His eyes narrowed. _"My sister's child was close to death! We were starving!"_  

   The MP grabbed the shorter man's shirt collar and lifted him off the ground slightly. _"You will starve again, unless you learn the meaning of the law."_ He let loose of the collar in his grip.

    _"I know the meaning of those nineteen years, a slave of the law."_ 24601 hissed, straightening out his shirt -- if you could even call it that.

   _"Five years for what you did! The rest because you tried to run. Yes, Two-four-six-O-one."_

_"My name is Levi Ackerman!"_

_"And I am Nile! Do not forget my name!"_ Seethed Nile. _"Do not forget me, Two-four-six-O-one!"_ Nile took the chains off of Levi’s ankles and lead Levi away.

_“Look down, look down, you’ll always be a slave. Look down, look down, you’re standing in your grave. Uh huh, uh huh, uh huh. Uh huh, uh huh, uh huh.”_

 


End file.
